eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1217 (30 November 1995)
Synopsis Pat celebrates Roy's move by playing hostess with the mostest. Sarah stuns her father when she reveals how she has spent her afternoon. Arthur once again finds the odds stacked against him on a return visit to the police station. Robbie decides to expand his business empire. Phil makes Nigel an interesting offer. Pat's party - and it's all going well. A huge spread of food and drink is laid on and Pat needs cocktail sticks for the cheese and pineapple chunks. Roy, Barry and David are "helping", and Pat asks someone to go out to buy the cocktail sticks. Roy offers, but Barry and David say they will go over the Vic to get them. They have several pints and return an hour and a half later minus the cocktail sticks. Still meanwhile, the party is going brilliantly. Carol and Alan and Robbie are the first to arrive, and Pat asks after Bianca. She's apparently sulking at home because Ricky isn't around. Kathy and Phil and Ted arrive. Phil isn't too happy that Ted monopolises Kathy. Kathy and Ted discuss Sarah and Ted's refusal to even consider allowing her to get her ears pierced. Kathy says did you ever take any notice of our parents? And them laying down the law usually made you rebel even more. Ted agrees, and thinks about it. Arthur is about to leave for the party, when the police arrive to question him. They take him to the station, voluntarily, and quiz him for ages. They get his allotment keys off him and send people to search the shed, and later they will search his house they say. The party really gets going, Grant arrives later, Phil whinges that Ted's always around and it's bad enough him living with them, but now he's going out with them too. Nigel is miserable, being an unemployed loser and he's sneakily putting food in his pockets to take home, as he's so poor! Grant tells Phil they have to do something, because Nigel is unemployed, etc., and miserable, but most of all because he's driving him mad whinging! Grant asks Phil to give him the job while Ricky is away. Grant says he's keen, he will do the work of two men .. yes says Phil and Mr Bean. Anyway, he does offer him the job, although Nigel says he won't take it if it's just charity. Being rather stupid, he then actually believes Phil when he says of course it's not. Sarah arrives with Tiffany and Tony. Ted says hello and is then furious when he sees a stud on the side of Sarah's nose. She says well, you told me I couldn't have my ears pierced so I got this instead. He almost blows his top, but Phil and Kathy tell him to save it for home, not at the party! Sarah is sent into the kitchen Tony and Tiffany say it's really nice what's the problem, and Kathy tries to calm him down. She says he should make up with Sarah and being heavy about it will make her worse. Eventually he calms down and goes to talk to Sarah, explaining that he only says this because he cares about her and doesn't want her giving people the wrong impression. She says he doesn't think much of her, and he says it's not what he thinks but what other people think that matters. Anyway, how about a dance, but he'll keep to her left until he gets used to it. She laughs and says no need, and peels off the stick-on stud, saying it was just a joke. Pat walks past Carol and invites her to theirs for Xmas again like last year. Carol has been making snide remarks about Pat all evening, why she's celebrating it's only another man, and it's not exactly unusual for Pat to get another new boyfriend, etc. David sits around miserably getting drunk and then chats to Carol - he asks her if she loves Alan, she says yes, and then he says "as much as you loved me?" She laughs at this ridiculous question, and says you're drunk and walks off. Ruth has had a haircut, and it looks terrible, like a goat has chewed the back off. She and Mark wonder where Arthur is, but assume he's gone to see Martin who is with a friend or something. Pat goes outside although she seemed to be really enjoying the party, and Kathy follows her, saying that she may be fooling everyone in there, but she's not fooled and Pat can't just ignore the letter as if nothing had happened. Pat says that's exactly what she's going to do. Meanwhile, Arthur has all the evidence stacked against him, about 5 letters to the bank transferring money out of the account, and with his very genuine looking signature on them. Also written on allotment paper. The new accounts had money drawn out with cash cards which were delivered to Richard Cole's old house. The police ask about the house and who knew it was empty, etc. Arthur says everyone who lived around here. They say yes, but not everyone had access to the Flowering Wilderness account did they? Then the search team return having found some cash cards in the allotment shed. Arthur doesn't know what they are, and protests his innocence even after they mention his criminal record for theft before, etc., and although one policeman thinks he seems "harmless" the other says "so did Crippen", and they arrest him. Credits Main cast *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Marty Cruickshank as D.S. Peters *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Michael French as David *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Brian Croucher as Ted *Ross Kemp as Grant *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Graeme Edler as D.C. Rice *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Mark Homer as Tony Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes